The Disappearances
by penelopeglass
Summary: Short audio diaries of Big and Little sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Maura Clune disappears from Liscannor Bay, Ireland.

Four-year-old Chantal Dumas is kidnapped in West Flanders, Belgium.

Camille Dumas, aged six, is kidnapped in La Rocchelle, France.

Elena Rodriguez goes missing from La Boca, Spain.

Jennifer Walker is taken in Puerto Rico.

In 7 days, girls disappear from Georgia, Florida and Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.

A police report of a further break-in and kidnapping of Melinda Jelenski in Wilmington, North Carolina.

Girl missing from Williamsburg, Virginia.

Kidnapping in Fredericksburg, Virginia.

Amy George kidnapped in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

New York City, New York; multiple kidnappings.

Abduction from Innsmouth, Rhode Island.

Several Kidnappings in Boston,Massachusetts.

Cindy Meltzer kidnapped in Long island,New York.

All turned into little sisters, They are to be Harvesters of Blood,Of ADAM, a mind ravaging drug.

Not all will be saved.

These are their stories.


	2. Maura Clune

Maura Clune,aged 8

* * *

**AUDIO DIARY START**

****"I don't know where i am... it's big a dark and scary. I found...i found this _thing _in this room... the monsters said they'd help me... How can monsters help me? they're scary,one of them has 3 eyes. My name is Maura clune and i'm from ireland... it's July 15,1963... i think...i don't know what to say... i'm so scared..."

**"COME ON LITTLE GIRL! IT'S TIME TO MEET DADDY!" HEARD IN BACKGROUND**

****"oh,yay! Daddy's come to find me! Daddy,Daddy i'm co-"

**DOOR OPENS**

****"Wha- where's daddy? DADDY! DADDY! No,what are you doing,where's daddy?

**AN INDISTINCT NOISE IS HEARD**

"wher- why-why'd you do that? IT'S BLEEDING! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!"

"LET'S GO, LITTLE GIRL! IT'S TIME TO MEET THE LAMB! SHE'S GONNA HELP YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"let go of me-"

**A METAL THUD IS HEARD**

"mommy...is that you?"

**A BODY BEING DRAGGED AWAY**

**STATIC**

**END OF AUDIO DIARY**


	3. Chantal Dumas

Chantal Dumas,Aged 4

* * *

**AUDIO DIARY START**

"Oh Boy,Am i excited! Me and daddy are going to go help _angels_ today! Then we're going to go to eat candy,and he'll buy me Lollies! Then...Then we'll go see mother! oh yes! she'll give me many treats! Then i'll play with my sisters! and go to bed with my teddy bear! Oh,here's an angel!"

_"La la la la la..._

_In the House of upside-down  
Cellars top floor, Attic's ground  
In the House of upside down  
Laughing cries and smiles frown  
In the house of upside-down  
Found is lost and lost is found"_

**VARIOUS VOICES APPEAR FROM THE BACKGROUND,THEY APPEAR MENTALLY DEMENTED**

"Hey 'lil sis...Spare some ADAM? I'll make it worth your while..."

"Shut it,Herb. She's with a tin daddy..."

**WHISPERING IS HEARD,AND A LOW MECHANICAL GROWL IS ALSO HEARD.**

"I'll get the boomers..."

**AN EXPLOSION AND A CHILD SCREAMING IS HEARD,THE SOUND OF HEAVY METAL FALLING IS HEARD AND ONE LAST GRUNT.**

****"Daddy...get up...Please... Daddy! Please! Wake up! the monsters are getting me!"

"_Sit tight sister,i'll make sure to make this quick and painless...hold her down Steve...We're getting some ADAM tonight!"_

__"what? What are you do-"

**END OF AUDIO DIARY**


	4. Elena Rodriguez

Elena Rodriguez,Aged 14

* * *

**AUDIO DIARY START**

**A VOICE OF A TEENAGE GIRL WITH A SLIGHT SPANISH ACCENT IS HEARD. HER VOCAL CORDS SEEMED MANGLED AND ALMOST UNUSABLE.**

**"**He-...Hello? I hav-haven't ta-tal-talked for a w-while. D-do-doct-or Tenen-baum tells m-me it has be-been 3 y-years. She he-helped m-me. Gav-e gave me a plas..."

** A SIGH IS HEARD,SHE IS HAVING OBVIOUS ****DIFFICULTY**

"-plasmid that...tha...that ma-made me no-normal ag-gain. I was a b-big sister. Now Dr Ten-nenb-aum is go-going to he-help me. My na-name is Elena Ro-driguez and i'm Span-spanish. Th-the reason my voice sounds s-ss-so o-odd is be-cause Doctor La-lamb cho-chopped up m-my vocal cords-so-so i could'nt sc-scream fo-for help. But..."

**A CHUCKLE IS HEARD**

**"**-but they ju-just made me...made me lou-der. And i-i st-ill got he-lp. i mig-might go back home to-today. That's why i'm ma-making this audi-o diary n-now. So-so before i le-leave this place i can leave a ma-mark."

"Doctor Ten-tenembaum say-says it might ta-take 1 mo-month for my voi-ice to impr-ove with sur-surgery. But- but it's OK. Hey lo-look,the bath-thysphere's he-here..."

**END OF AUDIO DIARY**


	5. Jennifer Walker

AN: This isn't elena. It's on of the other girls.

Jennifer Walker,Aged 17

* * *

**AUDIO DIARY START**

"So...fourth year topside. I went up with Elena thanks to Dr Tenenbaum. I used to be a big sister. i don't like to think about that. I like to think about the now."

"After me and Elena's voice surgery i got adopted by a middle aged couple,Mr and Mrs Walker. They told me they were my parents. They hugged me and hugged me and my mom cried. Even my dad did. I shrugged. I didn't remember them. Dr Tenenbaum explained the whole situation and what had happened to me. They almost didn't believe her. Though when they saw my scars due to EVE hypos and ADAM they believed me. She left out the fact she was the scientist that worked on me,they would never understand."

"I had to get plastic surgery for my mouth,it was curled up in sort of a snarling position due to ADAM. I was terrified,i thought they were taking me to Dr Steinman. I had never seen him but the other sisters used to telltales about him. Needless to say,they had to drag me out kicking and screaming. once i came out,thought,i was surprised to see my lip in a normal position. So,it's my Birthday. Did i mention i live in Maine now? Anyways the date is July 6,1967. Next year i'll be going off to college. New York University. I want to study Psychology and Mental conditioning, especially in children."

"I have pretty sweet deal going for me. I have a boyfriend,loving parents,and i'm going to school next year. Though Rapture left it's mark on me. I still have pale skin. My eyes are still a tiny bit yellowish. My pupils are back and all,but the area around my eye is not bright white."

"And,and um... Sometimes i feel a hunger for ADAM. And it scares me."

**AUDIO DIARY END**


	6. Emilie Braun,Daniella DeStephano

Emilie Braun,Aged 3 and Daniella DeStephano,aged 7

* * *

**AUDIO DIARY START**

**A MAN WITH A BRITISH ACCENT SPEAKS.**  
"We've been inspecting the two girls for awhile now. 1 week. We gave them 6 pieces of bread, they ate it all the first day… We also gave them 3 water bottles,locked 5 other girls with them too. They…  
**HE HESITATES.**  
-they didn't make it."  
"The goal of the project is to ensure they survive in rapture easily. I have to note,food and water is scarce in rapture,and they have to learn to…to consume…human…flesh."  
**HE WALKS AWAY AND A FAINT _"i can't do this Matt…_" IS HEARD.**  
**A MAN WITH AN AMERICAN ACCENT SPEAKS**  
"Anyways…this project will help to ensure the sucess of the project,the sisters and the daddi- Ma-matt? Is sh- is Daniella…is she EATING the baby Emmillie? Wh- she's killing her! She's…oh my god."  
**THE SOUND OF PLASTIC FALLING TO THE FLOOR**  
**FOOTSTEPS RUNNING AWAY**

**A CHILD'S GIGGLES ARE HEARD**

**END OF AUDIO DIARY**


End file.
